The Notebook : Licht
by AkaKuro815
Summary: Albafica bahkan tak tahu kalau Minos, kekasihnya itu senang menulis buku harian. Terlebih lagi isinya mengingatkannya kembali ke masa-masa pertemuan pertama mereka. / Bad Summary.


Pancaran sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah-celah gorden yang bergerak bagai tengah menari dengan lemah gemulai tertiup oleh angin. Menyorot tepat di wajah rupawan seputih porselin, bak boneka Dollfie produksi Jepang yang kecantikannya bisa membuat mata pria maupun wanita terkagum tanpa berkedip.

Kelopak mata yang terkatup perlahan terbuka, menampakan sepasang manik serwarna safir. Bertambah indah dengan bulu mata yang lentik dan setitik tahi lalat di bawah mata sebelah kiri. Mengerjap beberapa kali sebelum akhirnya sosok sempurna itu bangkit dari singgasana pengantar ke alam mimpi. Duduk termangu, menatap kosong ke arah tembok. Menyibak rambutnya yang sewarna langit, ia kemudian melirik jam analog di atas meja sebelah tempat tidur. Pukul sembilan lewat beberapa menit.

Disingkirkannya selimut yang menutupi setengah bagian tubuhnya, mengekspos kaki jenjang yang begitu mulus tanpa cacat. Terlebih ia hanya mengenakan atasan kemeja berwarna putih kebesaran yang beberapa kancing bagian atasnya tidak terkait. Jelas memperlihatkan juga dada bidangnya yang menawan. Ya, dia laki-laki.

Turun dari tempat tidur ia pun beranjak menuju kamar mandi, membilas wajahnya. Setelah itu ia keluar menuruni tangga, melewati ruang tengah menuju dapur. Sudah tersedia sepiring _pancake_ yang kelihatannya menggugah selera, secangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap serta secarik kertas memo di atas meja.

'_Selamat pagi, Mawar berduriku. Aku berangkat lebih awal. Seharusnya kau tahu hari ini aku berangkat ke London, langsung dari kantor. Aku tak tega membangunkanmu karena sepertinya tidurmu sangat nyenyak. Maafkan aku, semoga kau menyukai pancakenya. - Minos'_

Terlalu panjang untuk seukuran memo pikir Albafica, nama pemuda rupawan itu.

Diraihnya cangkir kopi yang masih mengepulkan sedikit asap itu, menghirup aromanya sesaat sebelum menyesapnya. Espresso memang pilihan terbaik untuk keadaannya saat ini. Kadar kafeinnya yang tinggi dapat segera membuatnya bangun sepenuhnya dan berenergi kembali.

.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Albafica memilih bersantai di ruang tengah. Menyalakan televisi meskipun pada akhirnya terabaikan karena perhatiannya tersita oleh sebuah buku catatan bersampulkan bahan kulit berwarna coklat. Di halaman depan sampulnya bertuliskan bahasa Jerman dengan tinta emas, _Licht._

Karena rasa penasarannya yang besar, Albafica pun membuka halaman pertama buku tersebut. Hanya ada sketsa bunga mawar serta tulisan yang sama seperti di sampul. Dibukanya lembaran berikutnya barulah ia menemukan sederetan huruf membentuk kalimat yang menjadi sebuah paragraf. Jenis _font_ yang sama dengan yang tertulis di memo pagi ini. Tulisan tangan Minos.

Setelah membaca beberapa halaman barulah Albafica menyadari bahwa buku catatan itu mirip dengan sebuah diari. Namun bedanya tidak setiap kegiatan ditulis disana, atau pun rutin mengikuti tanggalan. Hanya peristiwa yang memang penting yang dituliskan dibuku itu, sepertinya.

Memang rasanya tidak sopan membaca buku harian orang lain, tapi ini lain ceritanya jika buku harian itu milik Minos, kekasihnya.

**Disclaimer:**

**Saint Seiya © **Kurumada Masami

**Saint Seiya The Lost Canvas © **Shiori Teshigori

**The Notebook : Licht © **AkaKuro815

**Alternative Universe**

**Warning :**

Possible OOC, Typo's

.

.

.

_**-15 April 20xx-**_

_Di tengah luasnya padang bunga yang memanjakan mata, hanya ada satu yang menarik perhatianku. Indah, namun berduri. Gadis yang sangat cocok diibaratkan sebagai bunga mawar karena kecantikan dan kata-kata tajamnya. Ah tunggu, pahatan sempurna bak boneka hidup itu ternyata laki-laki._

_Well, sudah terlanjur. Aku tertarik padanya._

.

Albafica mendelik. Dia? Minos menulis tentangnya?

.

_**-30 Mei 20xx-**_

_Empat puluh lima hari, seribu enam puluh delapan jam, dua puluh ribu seratus enam puluh menit, tiga juta delapan ratus lima puluh dua ribu detik. Ah, sepertinya detik dan menit telah bertambah saat aku menulis ini. Namun satu hal yang pasti, rentetan angka itu menunjukkan juga seberapa banyak aku ditolak oleh sang mawar berduri._

.

Mengernyitkan kening ketika pria cantik bersurai biru itu membacanya. Sungguh rajin si tiran Minos yang sangat senang memaksanya mau repot-repot menghitung waktu hanya untuknya.

.

_**-25 Desember 20xx-**_

_Selamat Natal dan Tahun Baru!_

_Haruskah aku mengawalinya dengan menuliskan itu? Well, sudah kutulis._

_Untuk pertama kali, pertahanan sang mawar mengendur. Perjuanganku tidak sia-sia, bukan? Bahkan aku menulis ini tepat di sebelah sang mawar yang masih terlelap dibawah tumpukan selimut. Di atas ranjang yang sama denganku. _

_Ah, ingin rasanya aku kembali mencumbu maha karya tuhan yang paling sempurna ini._

_Bukan Minos jika tidak bisa mendapatkan apa yang dia inginkan._

.

Risih, itu lah yang ditunjukkan raut wajah Albafica ketika membacanya. Sungguh, saat itu dia sedang mabuk akibat pesta natal yang digelar oleh rekan-rekan kerjanya. Sialnya dia ditemukan Minos nyaris pingsan di pinggir jalan ketika menuju apartemennya.

Sudah dapat ditebak apa yang terjadi setelahnya. Dalam pengaruh alkohol seperti itu makhluk terjutek dan sulit disentuh seperti Albafica pun akan melakukan hal-hal yang tidak terduga. Betapa liciknya Minos memanfaatkan momen seperti itu.

.

_**-14 Februari 20xx-**_

_Valentine's Day._

_Aku tahu Mawarku itu tak akan memberiku coklat atau pun hadiah. Jadi aku yang berinisiatif menggantikan posisinya sebagai si pemberi hadiah._

_Hadiah yang paling indah bagi pasangan kekasihmu. Kunci rumah/apartemen milikmu._

_Mawarku memang beda. Bukannya mendapat kecupan mesra di pipi, apa lagi di bibir, tapi malah bogem mentah di perut. Dan itu sepertinya menggunakan tenaga dengan niat membunuh. Aku sampai tersungkur selama beberapa menit di tanah._

_Tapi malamnya ia mengetuk pintu __rumah__ku. Berdiri dengan sebuah koper di sebelahnya. Mengenakan pakaian musim dinginnya lengkap dengan syal berwarna merah. Wajahnya tampak merona akibat dinginnya udara di luar. Paris di bulan Februari memang puncak suhu terdingin tiap tahunnya. Ah, sungguh manis melihat mawarku sedikit menggigil menahan dinginnya udara yang menusuk._

_Inilah awal perjalanan kami hidup bersama. _

_Kurasa begitu._

.

Jika dipikirkan lagi, Ia memang agak keterlaluan dengan memukul Minos saat itu. Yah, mau bagaimana lagi, sudah dasarnya sikapnya seperti itu. Toh, yang bersangkutan sekarang baik-baik saja dan itu sudah lama berlalu. Itu kejadian dua tahun yang lalu.

.

_**-19 Maret 20xx-**_

_Seharusnya hari ini merupakan hari paling spesial untuk Mawar cantikku. Sayangnya sang penguasa alam begitu angkuh dengan membuat Mawar cantikku harus terbaring di rumah sakit._

_Sia-sia usahaku menyiapkan berbagai macam persiapan untuk merayakan hari ulang tahunnya. Meja paling romantis yang sudah aku siapkan di salah satu restoran terbaik di Paris pun akhirnya tak berguna. _

_Tidak, bukan masalah sudah berapa banyak biaya yang aku keluarkan untuk semua itu. Uang mudah dicari, sedangkan membahagiakan Mawar cantikku itu sangatlah sulit. Lebih parahnya lagi ia harus terbaring lemah tak berdaya dengan wajah putihnya yang semakin memucat._

_Jika Dewa Apollo yang dikenal sebagai Dewa pembawa kesehatan nyata keberadaannya atau Asklepios anaknya yang dipercaya sebagai Dewa pengobatan, aku rela melakukan apapun untuk menemui mereka. Meminta bahkan memaksa mereka melenyapkan penderitaan Mawar cantikku._

_Terkadang aku muak hanya dengan menjadi seorang manusia yang tidak bisa apa-apa untuk melawan sebuah takdir._

.

Entah bagaimana rasanya Albafica ingin tertawa setelah membaca bagian tersebut. Ia tahu Minos menulisnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Ia juga menghargai niat Minos untuk menemui salah satu Dewa Yunani kuno untuk menyembuhkannya. Hanya saja itu terkesan sangat berlebihan.

Bagaimana jika ia mati saat itu? Mungkinkah Minos akan mencari cara untuk menemui tuhan? Meminta-Nya untuk menghidupkan dirinya kembali?

.

_**-23 Maret 20xx-**_

_Mawar cantikku belum juga keluar dari Rumah Sakit. _

_Tidak bisa kah aku yang menggantikannya terbaring di sana?_

.

_**-25 Maret 20xx-**_

_Pagi ini aku terbangun di kursiku, tempat dimana aku biasa menemani Mawar cantikku di ruang perawatannya. Bedanya, saat itu mawar cantikku tak ada di atas tempat tidurnya. Lantas saja aku berlari ke luar dengan panik, mencari petugas kesehatan yang dapat ditanyai._

_Aku terkejut ketika diberi tahu bahwa Mawar cantikku itu sudah checkout dari pagi-pagi sekali._

_Yang paling mengejutkan sebenarnya adalah ia memilih pulang lebih dulu tanpa memberitahuku hanya untuk menyiapkan pesta kejutan kecil-kecilan untukku. Aku bahkan hampir lupa dengan hari ulang tahunku sendiri._

_Sangat manis sekali, bukan?_

_Aku lantas menariknya ke dalam pelukanku. Mengecupnya di pucuk kepala serta dahinya sebelum melanjutkan ke tahap yang lebih privasi._

_Ya, hari ini merupakan hari yang akan menjadi kenangan paling berharga tak terlupakan. _

.

Sebuah senyuman melengkung di bibir Albafica. Jika diingat-ingat, itu ia lakukan serta merta untuk membalas kebaikan Minos selama ini padanya. Belum lagi ia sudah mengurusnya dengan baik ketika di Rumah Sakit.

Pesta kejutan yang ia siapkan pun begitu sederhana, bahkan jauh dari kesan mewah seperti yang Minos lakukan untuk menyambut hari ulang tahunnya yang terpaksa dibatalkan.

Jemari lentik Albafica kemudian menganti lembaran ke halaman berikutnya.

.

_**-1 April 20xx-**_

_Jika di Negara lain merayakan April Mop, disini pun begitu. Hanya dengan istilah berbeda yaitu, Poison d'avril!_

_Biasanya aku mengerjai adik-adik__k__u yang tak tersayang, Rhadamanthys dan Aiacos. Namun tahun ini berbeda. Bahkan aku sangat menantikannya. Hari dimana aku dapat mengerjai Mawar cantikku. _

_Sebenarnya aku berniat mengerjainya dengan caraku. Tapi, siapa yang menduga Mawarku yang selalu terkesan tak peduli denganku ini juga menyiapkan lelucon untukku._

_Aku memperhatikannya diam-diam dari sudut yang memang tak bisa terlihat dari tempatnya berada. Sejauh yang aku lihat mawar cantikku membuat kue. Cara membuat adonannya pun normal-normal saja, sebelum aku menemukan sebuah botol kecil mencurigakan tak jauh dari tempatnya._

_Kesempatanku memeriksa botol tersebut pun datang. Mawar cantikku keluar dari dapur untuk menerima kiriman pos di pintu depan. Saat itu mungkin aku menyeringai, mengetahui botol apa itu. Obat pencuci perut. Oh aku mengerti saat itu juga, ia sedang berusaha mengerjaiku._

_Dengan cepat aku menukar isi botol yang berbentuk bubuk berwarna putih itu dengan susu bubuk yang ada di lemari penyimpanan makanan. Toh dia tidak mungkin memastikan isinya dengan mencobanya sendiri, kan? Beda jika ia ingin menyiksa perutnya sendiri._

_Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu tentang rencana 'manis' Mawarku itu. Padahal semua rencananya sudah berada di dalam kendaliku dan akan jadi senjata untuknya sendiri._

_Aku bersikap normal ketika ia menyerahkan kue jebakannya dengan terus menggodanya. Berpura-pura sangat excited dengan kue tersebut. Aku melihatnya sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya ketika aku memulai gigitan pertama dari kue beraroma stroberi itu._

_Setelah menghabiskan satu potongan besar barulah rencanaku bisa dimulai._

_Dengan meniru gaya para aktor kawakan di Sydney Opera House, aku mulai mencoba kebolehanku dalam berakting. Menjatuhkan diriku di atas sofa sambil meremas perutku seakan sedang menahan sakit yang tak terkira. _

_Awalnya Mawar cantikku itu tertawa geli. Namun beberapa saat kemudian ekspresi wajahnya berubah ketika menyadari bahwa diriku sedang (berpura-pura) menahan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat._

_Ia panik. Kemudian menarik tubuhku ke dalam dekapannya. Terus melayangkan pertanyaan penuh nada khawatir tanpa henti sebelum aku menjawabnya. Aku benar-benar menikmatinya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya serta menikmati suara dentuman jantungnya yang berpacu dengan cepat bagai musik pengiring adegan klimaks di sebuah opera._

_Ia mulai menangis, aku pun jadi sedikit tak tega. Bahkan tangannya yang menggenggam tanganku terasa mulai mendingin dan bergetar. Aku tidak menghentikan aktingku, hanya melanjutkannya ke adegan berikutnya dimana aku akan mengatakan aku baik-baik saja dengan nada lemah dan tersenyum ke arahnya. Sayangnya itu tak berhasil. Mawarku kelihatannya benar-benar menanggapi masalah ini dengan sangat serius. Karena setahunya ini adalah akibat perbuatannya. _

_Demi Zeus! Aku jadi merasa sangat bersalah pada saat itu. Aku kemudian segera mengubah posisiku, bergantian memeluknya. Menepuk dan mengusap bagian belakang kepalanya sambil membisikan kata yang dapat menenangkannya. Di__sela isakan tangisnya ia membisikkan kata maaf padaku dengan sangat tulus dan itu lah yang membuatku tidak dapat mengatakan bahwa tadi aku hanya berpura-pura._

_Jika ia tahu entah apa yang akan ia lakukan untuk membalasnya. Yang jelas aku sangat menikmati saat-saat itu._

.

Salah satu isi curhatan Minos yang paling panjang. Bahkan sampai menghabiskan dua halaman buku catatan. Dan merupakan salah satu isi curhatan yang membuat Albafica sangat ingin melempar buku itu ke dalam tungku pembakaran sekaligus dengan si pemiliknya.

.

_**-21 Juni 20xx-**_

_Hari ini kami menghadiri pesta rutin tahunan untuk menyambut musim panas, __La fete de la musique__. Awalnya Mawar cantikku itu menolak untuk pergi. Tapi aku tetap memaksanya dengan alasan untuk membuatnya mencoba bersosialisasi dengan orang lain. Masalahnya Mawar cantikku itu terlalu menutup diri._

_Aku lega melihatnya bisa tersenyum sepanjang acara. Ya, biar pun awalnya Mawar cantikku itu selalu menekuk wajahnya kesal. Mungkin ia senang bisa berkenalan dengan orang-orang yang berbeda-beda kebangsaan? Entahlah. Jika memang begitu aku mungkin akan lebih sering mengajaknya untuk pergi ke luar negeri. Keliling dunia pun akan aku temani._

.

_**-11 Agustus 20xx-**_

_Kami melancong ke daerah Perancis bagian selatan yang terdiri dari desa-desa yang jauh dari keramaian. Aku berpikir bahwa bagus jika mengajak Mawarku itu untuk menghirup udara segar pedesaan. _

_Provence menjadi pilihan. Kota dengan sejuta wangi bunga, begitulah beberapa orang menyebutnya._

_Sepertinya kami datang di waktu yang tepat. Sebuah festival tahunan sedang digelar. Festival bunga melati dan bunga lavender. Acaranya cukup meriah dengan menghadirkan musik. Banyak k__erajinan tangan khas Provence serta es krim unik rasa lavender__. _

_Selanjutnya kami beranjak menuju ladang lavender di __Abbaye Notre-Dame de Snanque__. Awalnya kupikir Mawar cantikku tidak akan tertarik karena dia menyukai bunga mawar lebih dari apa pun. _

_Ternyata aku salah, dia cukup antusias. Ditambah keberadaan sebuah gereja klasik yang cantik benar-benar menarik perhatiannya._

_Ia sempat mengungkapkan padaku suatu saat ketika menikah nanti, kalau diizinkan ia ingin menjadikan gereja tersebut sebagai tempatnya. Apa itu sebuah kode untukku? Anggap saja seperti itu._

_Setelah pulang nanti sepertinya aku harus menemui pengurus gereja tersebut di lain waktu._

.

"Dasar bodoh."

"Hm? Siapa yang bodoh?"

Albafica terkesiap ketika tiba-tiba saja Minos sudah berada di belakangnya. Mencondongkan wajahnya ke depan, berada tepat di sebelah kanan wajahnya sambil memperhatikan halaman buku yang ia pegang.

"Minos! Kau mengagetkanku!"

Tak menggubris erangan protes Albafica, Minos pun segera menyambar buku catatannya yang dengan tidak sopan sudah dibaca oleh kekasih mawarnya. Tentu erangan protes kembali meluncur dari pemuda cantik berambut biru terang itu.

"Berani sekali kau membaca buku catatanku, Cantik."

Albafica memalingkan wajahnya dari Minos yang sudah berdiri di hadapannya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di dada. Sedangkan buku bersampul coklat itu masih dalam genggaman si pemuda berambut perak.

"Salah kau sendiri menaruhnya sembarangan." Jeda sebelum Albafica melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Bukankah seharusnya kau sudah berangkat ke London?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan, Cantik!"

Belum sempat Albafica membalas perkataan Minos, tiba-tiba saja wajah Minos sudah berada tepat di depan wajahnya. Dengan gerak cepat pemuda berambut perak itu mengecup singkat bibir ranum kekasihnya. Membuat yang bersangkutan kembali menuai protes.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sudah membaca bagian ini?" Tanya Minos yang kemudian menyodorkan halaman terdepan buku tersebut. Dimana terdapat sketsa bunga mawar dengan tulisan _Licht._

Albafica mengernyitkan dahi. "Tentu. Ada apa?"

"Sudah memperhatikannya baik-baik?"

Pemuda berambut biru terang itu mendongak sesaat menatap Minos, sebelum kembali memperhatikan halaman pertama buku catatan Minos. Di sana tertulis sebuah kalimat yang begitu kecil. Bahkan siapa pun tidak akan menyadarinya karena tepat berada di bawah sketsa bunga mawar yang cukup besar.

"Kau menjebakku!" tatapan Albafica begitu sanksi.

Minos mengedikkan bahu cuek. "Salahmu yang kurang teliti."

"Tapi kau, lic—" Kalimat Albafica terputus karena jari telunjuk Minos sudah mengunci bibirnya.

"_Ssstt…_ Kau tidak bisa mengelak lagi, Cantik. Terima saja hukumanmu." Ucap Minos sambil mengerlingkan sebelah matanya dan tersenyum lebar.

"Tapi kau kan harus segera per—_gyaaaa!_"

Tak acuh dengan erangan protes Albafica yang minta diturunkan dari gendongan _a la_ _bridal style_-nya, Minos tetap melanjutkan langkah menuju kamar mereka. Membuka pintu menggunakan kaki dan menendangnya kembali untuk menutup ketika sudah di dalam. Selanjutnya sudah dapat ditebak apa yang akan terjadi di dalam sana. Hanya kesunyian yang terpecah sesekali ketika suara erangan lembut meluncur dari mulut Albafica.

Mengabaikan ponsel Minos yang terus berdering karena banyaknya pesan dan panggilan tak terjawab dari Rhadamanthys yang pastinya sudah sangat kesal harus menghadapi mitra bisnis yang harusnya Minos lah yang menemui.

**End**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Ehem! Hallo, saya kembali dengan penpik abal lainnya. Dan kali ini yang jadi korban saya adalah pasangan ter-cetar (?) di Sanctuary.

Rasanya gak afdol kalau belum bikin penpik pairing ini setelah bikin penpik dua pasangan fenomenal lainnya.

Tunggu, bener gak sih ultahnya Albafica itu 19 Maret? Saya asal comot aja pas liat di internet.

Ya, segitu aja. Terimakasih buat yang sudah menyempatkan diri ngebaca fanfic ini. Kurang lebihnya maaf kalau banyak typo atau bahasa yang kurang dimengerti.

See you next time!


End file.
